Users, applications, or other entities may initiate requests for network control operations (e.g., operations that manage, configure, or otherwise control a network adapter or that control interfacing of a computing device to a network or other device). In some situations, a network adapter (i.e., a network interface card or a network controller) may not be able to execute a requested network control operation on receipt of the request. For example, such a condition may occur if the requested network control operation would conflict with a current operational mode of the network adapter, would conflict with an executing network control operation, or would conflict with another requested network control operation.
Entities, especially users, may have certain expectations with respect to execution of requested network control operations. For example, a user may be dissatisfied if a requested network control operation is not executed in a timely manner or may incorrectly believe that his or her computing device is defective if a requested network control operation is delayed or canceled due to a conflict. However, blindly executing network control operations without considering the current operational mode of the network adapter, other executing network control operations, or other requested network control operations may lead to reliability and performance problems such as dropped connections, violation of connection quality requirements, or the like.